f1_unione_career_by_tiroweefandomcom-20200213-history
F1 UniONE CAREER S5 (2018 Season)
2017 Season [S4] 2019 Season S6 Overview Season 5 of the F1 UniONE CAREER is to be contested in the 2018 F1 official game. Teams & Drivers The following teams and drivers are confirmed entrants for the 2018 season. Reserve Drivers Driver Changes - Esteban Ocon returns to Renault as the reserve driver, replacing the retiring Valtteri Bottas. - 2012 All-Japan Formula Three champion, Ryo Hirakawa joins Toyota as the reserve driver. - Current GP3 driver, Pedro Piquet steps up to fill the vanact reserve drive at Haas. The Brazilian is expected to move to a full time seat in the near future. Team Changes - Red Bull announce Aston Martin as their main title sponsor for 2018, as part of the deal to recieve Cosworth power units. - Despite having an exclusive customer engine deal with BMW, Haas would announce a change of name for the start of the 2018 season. Pre-Season Testing TBA* Regulation Changes Safety A new safety device named the 'Halo' would be introduced for this season, and in all other FIA open-wheel racing categories. The purpose of the device is to protect the drivers from large debris, such as loose wheels. However, the Halo has come under much criticism, as the time for a driver to get out of the car has more than doubled as none of them have found a solid method for exiting the car. Power Units Rules on the Power Unit regulations have been relaxed. Gone are the days of four Power Units per season, and return the pre-2014 regulations of eight Power Units per season. There will also be a new optional element to the Power Units for 2018 - Electronic Recovery System (ERS). Much like when cars used to run KERS, ERS works much in the same way, however the driver will have to manage the harvesting and deployment of the electrical energy. Running ERS in the Power Unit will add 20KG to the overall weight. Despite this, BMW state the M-Sport04H Power Units will run ERS, as they see the power advantage that can be gained will be greater than the added weight to the car. Toyota also confirm they will trial ERS during Pre-Season testing. Tyres Pirelli have designed two new tyre compound for the 2018 season, labled 'Hyper Soft' and 'Ultra Hard'. The Hyper Soft tyre is due to make its debut towards the mid-point of the season. The Ultra Hard tyre has not been designed to use in races unless required, as it's more of a back-up tyre in case a situation like at Silverstone in 2013 should re-occur. Season Calendar Race dates TBA* Race Results Championship Standings Points were awarded to the top 12 classified finishers using the following structure: In the event of a tie, a count-back system is used as a tie-breaker, with a driver's best result used to decide the standings. Click on the points table to enlarge it. Key; * Gold - Race Winner * Silver - Second Place * Bronze - Third Place * Turquoise - Points finish (4th - 12th) * Blue - Classified finish outside of the points paying positions * Blue ^ - Driver did not finish, but was still classified, as they retired within the final 6 laps of the race * Purple - Did Not Finish * Black - Disqualified * White - Driver/ Team did not race Driver's Championship Standings TBA* Constructor's Championship Standings TBA*